Les surprises de la Boîte
by Raven Howl
Summary: Les membres du W.I.C.K.E.D vont fêter Noël. Ils décident alors d'envoyer une étrange boîte à leurs sujets d'expérience et l'arrivée de celle-ci dans le Bloc, provoque une assemblée devant la cabane. Que peut-il y avoir là-dedans ?


**Titre**** : **Les surprises de la Boîte

**Rating** **: **M

**Note**** : **Salut tout le monde ! Voici un O.S totalement dédié à vous ! Ceux qui me suivaient ! Je vous souhaite (avec un jour de retard) un JOYEUX NOËL ! J'espère que vous avez été gâté et que tout ce que le Père Noël vous a apporté vous à réchauffer le coeur en cette période de l'année où il fait si froid. Quelques idées m'avaient effleuré l'esprit pour vous remercier de lire mes écrits et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu mettre en pratique tout ce que j'avais en tête. Alors, je pense le faire pour l'année prochaine ! En espérant que ce petit O.S vous satisfera !

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages appartiennent au _Labyrinthe_ et à son auteur, James Dashner !

* * *

><p><span>Les surprises de la Boîte<span>

Chaque mois depuis que le premier adolescent est arrivé dans cette prison qu'est le Bloc, la Boîte remonte pour apporter les outils nécessaires aux blocards pour pouvoir survivre dans leur petite clairière au centre du Labyrinthe, sans avoir à se rationner ou à faire attention de ne pas gaspiller la nourriture. Elle leur offrait des médicaments, de nouvelles couvertures, parfois des vêtements et des chaussures pour les coureurs, ainsi que d'autres objets utiles pour leur bien-être. Toutefois, si tout ce qui sortait de la cage en fer rouillé paraissait normal et digne de sens, sa venue en ce dernier mois de l'année qui n'était rien de plus qu'un mois comme les autres pour les garçons emprisonnés, regorgeait de petites surprises bien plus intrigantes qu'amusantes au premier abord. En effet, lorsque la sirène signalant l'arrivée de la Boîte retentit, deux blocards s'attelèrent à l'ouvrir pour en sortir les différents équipements et accueillir le nouveau qui venait également d'arriver pour le mettre dans la Fosse afin qu'il reprenne un peu contenance. La panique se lisait sur son visage alors qu'il passait devant une dizaine de ses futurs compagnons, cherchant du regard une explication qui lui donnerait un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait. Alby se détacha du petit groupe de spectateur qui laissait s'échapper de nombreux rires et murmures, pour se placer au-dessus des grilles en bois de la petite cellule. Sa première préoccupation était de rassurer le nouveau et de l'aider à se calmer ensuite, il lui ferait faire le tour des environs et son second, Newt, viendrait pour le mettre à l'aise et l'aider à se familiariser avec les lieux. La routine habituelle quoi, même si c'était la première fois pour Thomas qui était arrivé en ces-lieux un mois plus tôt.

Voir son petit ami s'occupait d'un autre le plongea dans une jalousie profonde, l'obligeant à constamment regarder dans la direction du petit blond et du nouveau venu, ne prêtant même plus attention à ce que lui disait Winston, le chef des Trancheurs, un couteau menaçant dans la main. Le brun avait reçu pour mission de se familiariser avec tous les métiers institués dans le Bloc allant du plus répugnant pour celui du groupe de coupeur de gorges animales, au plus dégradant du côté des Torcheurs en passant par le plus fatigant qui se trouvait être celui des Sarcleurs, dirigé par Zart. Si le second ne l'attirait pas, il n'était pas vraiment plus heureux de se trouver entre les mains pleines de sang du grand brun aux allures de tueur. Son caractère n'en différait pas moins et lorsqu'il rappela son apprenti à l'ordre, l'autre fut bien obligé de détacher son regard pour reporter toute sa concentration sur la pauvre chèvre qu'ils étaient en train d'achever, pour ensuite refiler sa viande à Frypan, le chef du groupe des cuisiniers. Un frisson le parcourut alors que le corps de l'animal devint soudain immobile, lui provoquant une étrange sensation dans tout le corps. Il en était sûr à présent, il n'avait pas les tripes pour faire ce job. Au suivant …

À la fin de la journée, il y eut un brin d'agitation devant la grande cabane qui leur servait de quartier général. Lorsqu'il se fraya un chemin à travers les nombreux blocards amassés devant la porte -étrangement aucun d'entre eux ne faisait le premier pas pour s'engouffrer dans la bâtisse- il entraperçut une large boîte en métal toute noire, trônant au centre d'Alby et trois matons qu'il reconnut comme étant Minho, Frypan et Zart. En plus d'eux, il y avait Newt qui était adossé à un pilier à l'arrière, une expression sérieuse peinte sur son visage d'ange et à ses côtés était assis Gally, le chef des Bâtisseurs. Le simple fait de le voir parmi les membres de la petite assemblée tira une grimace à Thomas. Il n'était pas vraiment en bons termes avec l'adolescent aux bras musclés et à la cervelle inexistante et ce, depuis son arrivée. Il changea de cible pour s'intéresser au maton des coureurs qui s'avançait à présent vers cette boîte mystérieuse.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Les interrogea-t-il, agacé par ce silence pesant.

-Il se passe que cette boîte ne fait pas parti des provisions que nous recevons habituellement, affirma Minho, dont le regard ne voulait guère décrocher de l'objet.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? Il se peut qu'il contienne des réponses à nos problèmes.

-Tommy écoute. On veut autant que toi sortir de ce merdier, mais il faut être vigilant. Les mecs qui nous ont envoyés ici ne nous donneraient pas les réponses aussi facilement, commença Newt en se rapprochant doucement de son petit-ami, les bras croisés contre son torse. Réfléchir avant d'agir est la meilleur chose à faire pour l'instant.

Le silence revint de nouveau dans la pièce, augmentant le suspens et le mystère qui planait au-dessus de cette caisse à l'aspect pourtant si inoffensif. Malgré les avertissements du blond, l'envie de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cette chose poussa Thomas à faire un pas en avant.

-Le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, c'est de l'ouvrir ! Affirma-t-il.

-Merci, on n'avait pas remarqué, trancha Gally de sa voix rancunière.

-De toute façon, on a rien à perdre, lâcha Minho avant que le second en chef n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque.

Alby n'avait pas prononcé une seule syllabe depuis l'arrivée de Thomas et il lui semblait, que le noir était plongé dans une réflexion des plus intenses vu qu'il ne réagit guère lorsque le chef des coureurs empoigna le côté de la boîte métallique pour la rabattre sur le côté, d'un coup violent et rapide. Aucune réaction ne vint à la découverte de ce qu'il y avait dans le fond rouillé de la caisse.

Personne ne semblait surpris.

Personne ne paraissait apeuré.

Personne n'esquissa la moindre expression pendant plus d'une demi-seconde.

Personne ne comprenait en réalité le pourquoi de toutes ces choses.

Le nouveau du mois dernier pénétra plus avant dans la pièce et put enfin voir ce que tout le monde craignait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il en resta bouche bée en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un monticule d'objets très différents les uns des autres, avec des étiquettes accrochées sur certains où étaient inscrits les noms de certains blocards que Thomas connaissait. Il aperçut celui de Minho mais ne sut guère à quoi il était rattaché. Comme si toutes leurs pensées se rejoignaient, les adolescents se jetèrent des regards remplis d'incompréhension et se demandèrent si tout cela n'était pas une farce de leurs ravisseurs. Parmi les différents bouts de papier, Alby en prit un qui ne semblait pas accroché à un de ces objets et le déplia. Des lettres noires le recouvraient et il lut le message à voix haute.

-_«Bon Noël à tous» _et c'est signé _W.C.K.D_

Thomas et Newt s'échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de s'agenouiller tous deux devant l'amas d'outils. Le brun tira sur l'étiquette où était inscrit le nom de son camarade coureur et il ne fut pas surpris en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une magnifique paire de chaussures, à l'aspect bien plus confortable que celles qu'ils recevaient habituellement. Et au vu de leur forme et de la matière, elles devaient coûter une petite fortune.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Dit l'adolescent en tendant le cadeau à son propriétaire.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Ils trouvent ça drôle ? Beugla Gally en sortant enfin de son silence inhabituel.

-Il semblerait que ceux qui nous surveillent, ne nous veulent pas que du mal finalement, railla Minho en admirant sa récompense.

-T'es pas sérieux j'espère ?!

-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils nous ont envoyé ça ? S'ils ne voulaient que notre mort, alors ils ne se soucieraient pas d'une petite fête sans valeur comme celle-ci.

-Tu trouves pas ça étrange qu'on n'en reçoive que maintenant ? Intervint Alby.

-L'arrivée de Thomas doit y être pour quelque chose, je me trompe ? Souffla l'asiatique à son ami.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'i l'intérieur, on peut peut-être passer à autre chose.

Le désigné des regards continua de sortir les objets de la boîte, appelant au fur et à mesure les personnes dont les noms étaient gravés sur les cadeaux. Certains paraissaient tout à fait normaux et d'autres sortaient quelque peu de l'ordinaire. Quelques blocards restèrent abasourdis en recevant leur présent et d'autres trépignèrent avec joie en les récupérant, s'enfuyant à grande vitesse pour les essayer. Enfin, il ne restait plus que Thomas et Newt qui n'avaient pas encore aperçu leur étiquette. À leur grand étonnement, il n'y avait qu'un seul morceau de papier avec leurs deux prénoms, reliée à un paquet bien enveloppé. Suspectant quelque chose de très gênant et préférant suivre son instinct, le brun imita ses compagnons de tantôt en attrapant le cadeau et le poignet de son petit-ami pour s'enfuir vers le bois. L'autre adolescent se laissa faire sans discuter et ils atterrirent tout deux près d'un petit lac où ils se rendaient souvent pour pouvoir être au calme. Thomas s'écroula sur les feuilles mortes, essuyant la sueur qui s'était formée sur son front et masquant ses rougeurs bien plus apparentes qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Si les gars qui les avaient placé là, les observaient en permanence alors ils devaient savoir ce que Newt et lui faisaient durant les pauses. Cette sensation d'être observé ne l'avait jamais touché réellement. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait penser ces mecs toutefois, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il recevrait … ce genre de chose.

-Tu comptes l'ouvrir quand ? Lâcha doucement son compagnon en prenant place à ses côtés.

-D-désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs.

-Tu te doutes de ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Les joues déjà empourprées du garçon, prirent une teinte bien plus foncée et ses mains tremblèrent en prenant le paquet. Si c'était ce à quoi il pensait, il allait devoir être bien accroché. Il déchira la première couche de feuille, puis la seconde et dévoila quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il avait imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios, allant des objets étranges aux trucs encore plus intimes. Cependant, ce qu'il y avait devant lui n'avait absolument rien à voir.

C'était quelque chose de plus normal s'il pouvait le dire ainsi.

De moins gênant et de plus habituel.

En fait, ce qui se trouvait devant lui, n'était qu'une simple tenue rouge et blanche, qui pouvait être en rapport avec Noël. Newt s'empressa de la déplier comme s'il voulait savoir qui allait porter ce vêtement et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une tenue vraiment sexy. Une sorte de tunique rouge dont le haut et le bas étaient recouvert de froufrou blanc, avec une paire de collants blancs accompagnés de ses propres froufrou rouges et d'une paire de longue mitaine exactement de la même couleur. La blague fut plutôt amusante au début puis, Thomas eut le mauvais pressentiment que ce serait à lui de la porter. Toutefois, il fut soulager de ne pas être le futur porteur de cette tenue, au vu de sa petite taille et de la largeur des mitaines. Elle était destinée à Newt, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage autrefois rougi du garçon et il dévisagea son petit ami pendant de longues secondes, avant que celui-ci ne se rende compte qu'il allait devoir revêtir ces vêtements ridicules. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il lâcha un court soupir, se redressa avec le cadeau dans ses bras et s'éclipsa derrière un arbre. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, gêné et très mal à l'aise. Tout le contraire de Thomas qui perdit tout sens des réalités. Les fines jambes du blond s'alliaient parfaitement avec les collants, la tunique découvrait son dos fin et parfait, les mitaines faisaient ressortir ses petits muscles et la couleur de la tenue, mettait en avant tout le reste de son corps. L'adolescent trouvait déjà le second en chef magnifique mais dans cet accoutrement, il en était devenu complètement divin. Le meilleur cadeau de Noël qu'on pouvait lui offrir.

-A-arrête de me regarder comme ça idiot ! Bredouilla Newt en tentant de baisser le bas de la tunique.

Pour unique réponse, la main de Thomas vint cueillir celle du blond pour le rapprocher de lui et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, s'adossant lui-même contre un arbre. Ses doigts parcoururent le cou dénudé du garçon, traçant avec plaisir chaque ligne de son corps, caressant sa peau avec délicatesse et sensualité, le faisant frémir à son contact et l'aidant à se sentir mieux dans cette tenue. De petits miaulements s'échappèrent des lèvres à demi-fermées de Newt et ses mains se refermèrent avec force sur le t-shirt de son compagnon, soufflant dans le creux de son cou, tandis que l'autre continuait de dessiner dans son dos d'étranges formes sans queue ni tête. Pendant une demi-seconde, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, s'échangèrent un regard avant de se rapprocher pour s'échanger un baiser chaste. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent de manière à provoquer l'autre puis, avec impatience, Thomas plongea sa main droite dans les cheveux de l'autre adolescent, l'entraînant dans un échange bien plus intime, bravant ses limites et entremêlant leur deux muscles en un balai enflammé, accompagné de sensations uniques les traversant de part en part. Le plus âgé caressa le torse de son ami à travers son vêtement avant de passer à travers la barrière de tissu, cherchant à le titiller comme il avait fait avec lui auparavant.

-N-Newt … Qu'est-ce que tu …

Mais avant même qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, une vague de frissons le parcourut et un gémissement de surprise brisa le silence du bois. L'autre était en train de caresser doucement son torse, en s'amusant à le pincer et le mordre dans le cou, tout en jouant avec ses tétons plutôt sensibles. Paralysé, Thomas ne pouvait plus rien faire et subissait son châtiment avec joie. L'atmosphère se réchauffait autour d'eux et le blond retira le haut de son compagnon, dévoilant la chair tant désirée, réitérant ses actions sur toute la surface de ce torse si merveilleux. Sa langue habile suçait ces bouts de chairs fragiles, tirant des gémissements à sa victime comme récompense de ce léger affront subit. Lorsqu'il se fut délecté de toute cette tendresse, il mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de son petit brun avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Sentant l'intérieur de son pantalon se serrait étroitement contre son organe rempli de jouissance, Thomas prit les devants et présenta deux de ses doigts au garçon de ses rêves. Ce-dernier n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui explique quoi que ce soit. Il prit cette main offerte dans la sienne et introduisit les deux membres dressés dans sa bouche, les léchant avidement comme s'il s'agissait d'un don précieux. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent enfin prêt, Thomas les retira et descendit lentement sous la tunique de Newt pour atteindre son intimité. Il retira la dernière barrière qui lui interdisait l'accès à cet orifice pour ensuite pénétrer doucement à l'intérieur, obligeant le sujet de ses désirs à se courber sous la sensation soudaine de cette présence en lui. La chaleur de leur deux corps augmentait à une vitesse phénoménale et les allées venues de ce corps étranger laissaient s'élever de nombreuses plaintes dans l'atmosphère.

-Ah … Tommy … implora le blond en continuant d'embrasser le cou à découvert du garçon.

-Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue, tu le sais ça ?

-C-cesse de faire l'idiot … Hmm … Aah

Les gémissements de Newt se firent de plus en plus régulier et de plus en plus fort à mesure que le brun pénétrait plus profondément en lui. Une fois qu'il sentit son petit ami prêt à l'accueillir entièrement, Thomas se retira dans une mélodie de souffles coupés et laissa sa moitié retirer ce même obstacle qui lui faisait face tantôt. Le membre dressé de Thomas le fit rougir. La simple vue du blond dans cette tenue l'avait complètement raidit et il se sentit gêné à l'idée d'être le seul ici à ressentir ce genre de chose. Pourtant, Newt ne fut pas de cet avis et le bout de son index vint toucher l'extrémité de son sexe, caressant doucement cette chair en ébullition, la frottant contre la sienne avec insistance et tendresse. Les soupirs de plaisir de Thomas se mêlèrent à ceux du plus ancien des blocards, Le brun était en train de devenir complètement fou, il avait besoin de sentir ce garçon contre lui, de connaître chaque centimètre de ce corps si désirable et si désiré. Pourtant, alors qu'il essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte de son aîné, ce-dernier ne daigna guère lui offrir ce qu'il recherchait et continua de s'amuser avec ce membre à présent dur comme de la roche et prêt à imploser à tout moment.

-N-Newt … S-s'il te plaît … supplia-t-il dans un faible murmure.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini Tommy, objecta le désigné en haussant un sourcil.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu …

Une fois de plus, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car déjà, le visage du blond se penchait vers son membre, le provoquant d'abord du bout de sa langue avant de l'enfoncer doucement dans sa bouche, suçant avec avidité ce bout si sensible. Thomas en eut le souffle court et le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il allait le rendre complètement fou. Il sentait la langue de Newt se mouvoir autour de son sexe et à présent, il lui était impossible de convenir à son besoin. S'il le faisait, la honte le poursuivrait toute sa vie. C'était la première fois que son petit ami faisait une chose pareille. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était Noël ? Peut-être en avait-il marre de toujours subir les mêmes supplications et gémissements chaque soir ? Peut-être voulait-il tester quelque chose de nouveau ? La victime de ces brimades plaisantes n'en savait rien et pourtant, cette démarche ne lui déplut guère.

Il s'écoula seulement quelques minutes entre le moment où le monde de Thomas semblait se déformer et sombrer dans la jouissance et celui où il vit son partenaire se rapprocher de son visage, un léger sourire peint sur sa face malicieuse et ses lèvres ouvertes cherchant désespérément à agripper les siennes. Il lui fit un clin d'œil comme pour lui demander s'il était prêt puis, alors que toutes ses forces semblaient lui revenir soudainement, le brun agrippa violemment les cuisses du blond et l'avança vers lui pour qu'il puisse pénétrer en lui. Une vague de plaisir le parcourut alors et un soupir de soulagement se fraya un chemin entre ses dents serrées, regardant haut vers le ciel tel un guerrier qui succomberait des suites de ses blessures. C'était un peu ça non ? Il était un chevalier qui se faisait dévorer par ce monstre aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux blonds emmêlés, qui ne désirait qu'une seule chose, son âme et son corps.

Par delà le plaisir, Thomas entendit son petit ami bredouiller des phrases incompréhensibles et dénuées de sens. Puis, alors que le blond s'efforçait de se mouvoir de haut en bas, le brun sentit toute ses forces l'abandonner dans une explosion de jouissance et un liquide s'extirpa de tout son être, accompagnant celui de Newt qui recouvrit à la fois le torse marqué du plus jeune et sa nouvelle tenue rouge. Autrefois courbé en arrière, l'adolescent fut obligé de s'appuyer contre l'arbre pour pouvoir se reposer un instant, tentant de reprendre convenablement son souffle et jetant des petits coups d'œil à celui à qui il venait d'offrir plus que son cœur. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, caressant leur corps dénudé et Newt chatouilla doucement l'autre garçon avec ses froufrous, s'amusant avec eux comme un chat s'émerveillerait devant un simple bout de plastique. Enfin, Thomas se retira de son petit ami et ils se rendirent tout deux près du lac où ils avaient au même moment, perdus leur virginité. Le blond retira ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements et se jeta dans l'eau transparente, suivit par le brun qui le rattrapa en quelques secondes dans la froideur de l'étendue. Le plus âgé enroula ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et l'embrassa vigoureusement sur le front, le nez, les paupières, les joues et avant de s'attaquer à ses lèvres, il déclara :

-Joyeux Noël Tommy.

-À toi aussi, Newt.

Puis, ils fusionnèrent de nouveau leur bouche, nullement gênés par la possibilité d'être regardé par leurs ravisseurs. Thomas repensa alors à la Boîte et à ses drôles de surprises. Il espérait encore voir de nouvelles choses sortir de cette étrange machine. Et il savait, que quoi que cela pouvait être, quoi qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur, il ne serait certainement pas déçu.


End file.
